When the Memories Take Hold
by X5-368 Kim
Summary: This is a continuation of Remember and Rememberance and Relizations, Please review.....ch 5 up, Max gets a surprise...it's their 2nd anniversary...big time shipper story...u know u want it!!!!
1. I love you

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL....NUFF SAID  
A/N: THIS IS KINDA A SEQUEL TO MY 2 FICS REMEMBER AND REMEMBRANCE AND RELIZATIONS.... THIS IS SET 4 DAYS AFTER H/G ....MAX AND LOGAN TALK ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED....PROBABLY WILL BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER, PLEASE, I NEED REVIEWS TO GUIDE ME, I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHERE TO BRING THIS....THANKS  
***************************************************************  
  
Logan sat in the living room of his apartment. He was in the wheelchair, which was unusual considering he had the exoskeleton. But, he figured, why bother, I've lost the most important person in my life. I have no reason to stand right now. He had finally come to relize that he was wrong about Max and Alec and now he felt like a total fool. He knew Max was only trying to protect him. She loved him and didn't want him to be hurt.  
  
Only thing is, he'd hurt her in the process. He had accussed her of something unthinkable and wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave him. Still, he felt he had to do something, he had to at least try to make it up to her in some way. He knew exactly what had to be done. He picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart...  
  
At Max's  
  
Max laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, but dry. She had ran out of tears to cry hours days ago. She was alone in the apartment, Cindy had gone with Alec to Crash.They had been very supportive in the last few days but, Max told them they could not fuss over her and what she needed was to be alone for a while.  
  
She she looked over the crumpled piece of paper next to her, with it's tear staing and worn creases from being folded and unfolded so many times over the last year. She knew every word by heart, especially the end, "Forever Eyes, Dark, Somebody's Angel". Those words had gotten her through some of the hardest times because she was reminded of the author, her love Logan. She wondered if he had ever noticed that she had taken it.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone rang. She sighed and swung her feet over the side of the bed, walked acrss the room and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
'Max, it's me. I need to talk to you, can you come over here?"  
She was so happy to hear his voice, but at the same time, so brokenhearted, she knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go, as much as she wanted to.  
"Logan, I don't think that's a good idea, we've said all there is to say."  
'Max, you don't understand, I need to tell you about something, Please. I promise you can leave whenever you want, I won't try to stop you.' Logan relized he sounded desperate, but he didn't care, he needed to apoligize. And deep down, he hoped he would be able to talk Max out of not seeing him anymore.  
"Alright, I'll be over in a few minuntes."  
Max looked in the mirror, "Boy, don't I look great."  
Her hair was a mess, her eyes were so red they could pass for cherries with brown dots, and has face was streaked from where the tears had fallen earlier. "Oh well, not like this is a date or anything." she instantly felt worse after the last thought. Max went outside, hopped on her Ninja and took off for Logan's with the wind ripping through her hair.  
  
Logan's Apartment  
  
Logan had gotten changed when Max agreed to come over and put Sibileus in the CD player. He had straightened up the house a little but nothing major. He was hoping this would go well. He planned to tell Max what he thought and see if he could make things better between the two of them.  
  
Logan heard a light knock on the door and walked over to answer it. He opened the door and the sight of Max made him want to cry, she was still beautiful, but she looked broken, her eyes all red and swolen. She looked like she had lost her best friend, which in fact she had.  
  
Max shifted uncomfortably, "Hey." she simply stated.  
"Hi Max, come in."  
Max followed Logan into the apartment, making sure to keep a safe distance and sat down on the couch. She heard the familiar music playing in the background.----flashback to car in BBWW---- "What is this?" "Sibileus" "It's sad." "Yeah."-----  
  
"What is it you needed to talk to me about, did you find something on Sandeman?"  
Logan sat down in the chair next to the couch and faced Max. "No, I wanted to talk about the other night."  
Max was starting to look nervous, "What about it?"  
"Max, I owe you an apology, I had no right to accuse you of doing anything with Alec, I know you better...."  
"Logan, I said you were right..."  
"No, you said you couldn't tell me I was wrong, and I think I know why."  
Max shifted uneasily and tried to look like it was no big deal. But, she knew Logan knew the truth. She could tell by the way he looked at her, no disgust, no anger, only love in his eyes.  
"Then you tell me why you think I said it..." Max tried to keep her tone cocky, but was having a really hard time accomplishing it.  
"Because you're scared and it was an easy way out."  
"What are you talking about?" She got up and started to pace the living room.  
"Max, I'm not stupid, I know you didn't do anything with Alec and I know you don't want to end up killing me. It's very simple and I don't know why I didn't think of it before now." He got up and went to stand next to her at the window. She had a single tear in her eye. "Max, it's not easy for me either, to want to touch you so badly, knowing I can't or I'll die."  
"Logan, I can't risk it, I can't loose you, and if keep seeing you and we touch again, we may not be so lucky next time."  
"I know. But I also know that I can't live without you in my life, I need to be able to see you, to talk to you." Logan looked down and sighed, Max, you know how much I love you."  
Max's hands were shaking and she now had many tears rolling down her face, "Logan, you aren't making this easy, it's for the best. I love you too, that's why we can't do this anymore." She just shook her head and wlaked back over to the couch. She sat down and buried her face in her hands. Then she suddenly shot back up and walked back to the door.  
"Max, please don't go, I need you to stay."  
  
  
A/N: I didn't mean to stop here!!!!! Sorry, I want to know what you guys want to happen!!!!!! I need at least 10 reviews before ch2 will come up, PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
(author is on her knees, it's really pathetic)  
What do you think? 


	2. Zack's words of wisdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters, if I did I'd have a better computer!!!!!I don't own the song either.....  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter as much as you've liked the rest of the trilogy..... I'm gonna do a chapter from Max's POV then the next chapter will be in Logan's. Will be M/L in the end.....Song in from Pearl Harbor  
There'll You Be Faith Hill preforms it  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Max, please, don't go."  
With that Max turned around and looked at Logan. "Goodbye Logan."  
She opened the door and walked out. She took the stairs 2 at a time, not able to actually see, her eyes were flooded over with tears. She knew she was doing the right thing. But, the right thing never hurt so bad, not even when she had to let Zack go. It was pouring rain outside, but she didn't feel it, she was numb all over. Nothing was registering but the pain. She loved Logan too much to hurt him. And now she knew that he knew the truth, she would have to leave, because if she didn't, he would never give up.  
  
She had decided the best way to leave would be to not tell anyone, that way no one can try to talk her out of what she had to do. She went by her apartment and packed a bag. She looked at the poem on the bed. She knew she couldn't leave it so she put it in her bag along with a couple changes of clothes and a sandwich. She paused to write Cindy a note.  
Cindy,  
I'm sorry I'm leaving without telling you, but I had too. I knew you'd try to talk me out of it. But, it's something I have to do. Things are too dangerous for you, Logan and everyone else if I'm around. Tell Alec I'm sorry about being a bitch to him so much. He is really a great friend. Look out for him and Joshua. I'll call you. Just don't come after me, OK?  
Max  
  
Max wiped away the fresh tears and walked out the door. She hopped on her ninja and rode off into the night. She really wished things could have gone differently. She loved Logan so much. They were so right for each other. He knew what she was and loved her anyway. He had always stood by her and hated to leave, but she knew the risk was too great if she stayed. What if they touched again? She couldn't live with the knowledge that a simple brush of her hand could kill him. But she's never forget him. He had been such an important part of her life for so long. He had taught her so much.  
  
When I think back on the times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get   
To have you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you   
For all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There'll you be  
And every where I am  
There'll you be  
  
Well you showed me how it feels  
To have the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all  
the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through   
Oh, I owe so much to you   
You were right there for me  
  
Cause I always saw in my light   
My strength  
And I wanna thank you now  
For all the ways   
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you  
Soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you   
For all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
You were right there for me  
  
Max saw a little bar sitting on the side of the road and stopped to use the bathroom and get a drink. "Hey, can I get a beer?"  
The bartender looked around at her, "Sure. Ma'am, you know it's raining right?"  
Max just stared at him, how stupid did he think she was "Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well, I was just wondering what a pretty girl like you was doing out in weather like this. I mean, your eyes look all swollen, you soaked from head to toe. You must've just broken up with someone, or you're momma died, huh?  
Max looked like she was fixing to punch the guy. How rude can you be, I mean, he could obviously tell she wasn't feelin' good, why did he have to bring it up?  
  
She just shook her head at the man and left. She headed back out into the night. When the sun rose she stopped and looked around. She was about 50 miles east of Seattle in the country. She saw she was by a farm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde haired man walk up to her. "Hey Max."  
Her jaw dropped. "Zack?"  
"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing out here? It's a long way from Seattle."  
"You remember me?"  
"Yeah, I got my memory back out here, but it's O.K. I know the truth now."  
Max looked completely shocked.  
"You remember everything?"  
"Yeah,"  
"But, how? I mean, I thought....oh, Zack!!!!"  
Max wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. She was so happy. "Hey, lets go to the house, I'm sure Mary has breakfast on the table. And you can tell me why you're out here."  
Max followed Zack back to the house they walked up the steps to the door. "Mary, look what I found out n the road."  
"Oh, is that?" Mary raised her eyebrows questionably  
"Max, this is Mary.'  
"I'll leave you 2 to catch up."  
"Bye."  
  
"So, you never told me why you were out here, Max."  
"I left Seattle Zack. See Manticore gave me a virus that if I touch Logan, I'll kill him. We tried to cure it but nothing works. He touched me 6 days ago and almost died. The only thing that saved his was a blood transfusion from my friend, Joshua."  
"So, you left so that you wouldn't kill him?"  
"Yeah, Zack, I know you never liked Logan, but I love him so much, I couldn't risk it."  
Zack looked in her eyes, she was so sad, so lonely. He could tell this was tearing her up inside. He may have never liked Logan, but the guy loved his sister.  
"Max, don't run away, you said yourself that you love him. Nothing is easy in life. I ran for all my life and I was never happy. Go back to him. Leaving isn't the answer. What about all your friends? Weren't you happy there?"  
"Yeah" Max said in a small voice.  
"Then go out there right now, get on your bike and go home."  
Max couldn't believe what she was hearing, Mr. No Entanglements telling her to go back to someone he never liked in the first place?  
"Zack, what happened to you?"  
About that time a young blonde haired girl walked in the house. "Good Morning sweetheart."  
"Morning, Lisa, hey, come meet Max."  
"I've heard so much about you!!!!! Pleasure. Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Buddy about the wedding arrangements more. Nice to meet you."  
They kissed and she walked out the door."  
"You're getting married!!!!! OH my God!!!! Zack that's great."  
"Yeah, and I want you and Logan to come. Now, go home."  
"O.K., Bye!!!!!"  
Max had the biggest smile on her face as she walked out the door. And she knew exactly what she had to do. Her brother had shown her the way.  
She was gonna go back to the Man she loved and continue to fight this bitch!!!!!  
  
  
A/N: I know, Zack is totally out of character!!!!!  
Well, what do you think?????? I need to know. Do you want me to do the wedding in a future chapter???????? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Alec's words of wisdom

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL.... SONG IS NOT MINE EITHER...IT'S ONE MORE DAY BY DIAMOND RIO  
A/N SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CAHPTER UP....HAD A WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Logan stood looking at the closed door for what must've been hours. She'd did it, she had told him she loved him, then walked out of his life forever. Sure he was happy to know she felt the same as him, but he felt like his heart had just been torn out of his chest and thrown ion the floor. Damn virus, it wasn't fair. They loved one another, they should be allowed a touch, to have a chance. Was that too much to ask?  
  
He squared his shoulders and headed over to the couch where Max had last sat. He looked at the empty coushin, it was almost funny, that was his life without her, empty. He walked over to the radio and turned it on, there was an old country station on. He listened to the song playing, it was perfect for his mood.   
************************  
Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you  
-------that's right he thought, one more day with no virus, no gossamers, no Alec or Asha in jail, just us.  
One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you  
-------damn, he had no idea love could hurt, not like this  
First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl,   
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
and keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I Love You's  
That's what I'd do. With one more day with you  
  
One more day   
One more time  
One more sunset, I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
Leave me wishing still for one more day  
Leave me wishing still for one more day  
  
As the song went off Logan wiped a tear from his eye. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't even hear his door open. "Hey buddy, you in here?" It was Alec coming over to see him.  
Logan wiped his face and walked over to where he was. "Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing, hey man, you look bad, you alright?"  
"Yeah, Max was just here a while ago, it's over man."  
"Bro, I'm sorry about that, I know you two really love each other. It ain't bad though, I mean you can still be friends right?"  
"Alec, it ain't that easy, I love her. We danced around each other for a year with the whole "We're not like that" thing. It just sucks that when we finally figured out what we wanted, it all got taken away."  
"I know, she loves you too, I'm sure this ain't easy for either one of you."  
"That's just it though, she loves me so much that she's running away to keep from killing me, that doesn't feel so good."  
"You know Max , she'll be back, you two are gonna find a cure, then ass Joshua says, you can "Get Busy".  
Logan laughed at Alec's comment. "Thanks Man."  
"No problem, so you got anything to eat?"  
"Is that all you X-5's do, eat, I'm surprised I could keep food in this place when Max was around."  
Logan laughed at how similar the two of them were. Alec heard Logan's laugh and looked at him funny. "What was that all about?"  
Logan just shook his head, "Nothing, I was just thinking about how similar you and Max are."  
Alec just raised his eyebrows, oh no, was Logan fixing to get fresh with him?!?!?!?  
Logan looked at Alec, "Did Max tell you that I saw the two of you outside her apartment?"  
"No, why? Wait a minute, you didn't think?" Logan nodded his head in confirmation. "Woah, I don't think I could handle her, and besides, she can't see any man but you. I don't know how you do it man."  
"What's that?"  
"Make her love you like that, it's freaking amazing, she thinks you hung the moon."  
"I don't know about that Alec, but she's a wonderful girl."  
"Yeah, Hey I"M gonna go, Later Man."  
  
Logan watched as Alec left, he just sighed and went to his bedroom and sat on the side of his bed. He removed his socks and shoes and laid down. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He looked over at his clock and realized it had BEEN hours. it was 10:00 in the morning. He must've dozed off sometime. He sat up and went to the kitchen.   
Logan put a couple pieces of bread in the toaster and cracked open a couple of eggs, he was digging out the frying pay to scramble them when he heard a knock at his door. He figured it was Alec again. That boy must've smelled the food!!!!! He opened the door and stepped back in shock.............................................  
  
  
A/N- want more? I need reviews!!!!! Review and I promise I'll have the next chapter up by Saturday...  
BTW: I know Alec was so out of character. sorry about that!!!!!! 


	4. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: NOPE, NOT MINE, DON'T CLAIM 'EM  
A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOLKS, THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING!!!! KEEP IT UP AND I'LL KEEP UP THE STORY.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Logan stood at the door, shocked. Was he seeing things? Max was standing in front of him still wet from riding in the rain, she looked like hell, but he'd never been so glad to see her.  
"Hey." Max stated, "You gonna let me in or what?"  
"Yeah, come on in Max."  
They walked back in Logan's apartment. His mind was soaring with questions; why had she came back? Had she changed her mind?  
"Hey Logan, I'm gonna go change clothes. I'll be right back."  
Only when she mentioned changing did he notice that she had a bag full of clothes with her. When she had came back in the room with clean, dry clothes on he asked her about it. "Hey Max, you going somewhere?" He really didn't want to hear the answer, but at the same time, if she was leaving, she wouldn't be here would she?  
She sat down on the couch next to him. "I left last night Logan, I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to be responsible for killing you. I can't live with that, I love you too much." Logan just sat there waiting for her to continue. He hoped she would say she isn't leaving now. "So, after I left here last night, I went home, wrote Cindy a note, packed my bag and left."  
"So, what are you doing here then? I mean, I'm not complaining, I want you to stay...."  
"I ran into Zack."  
"Zack? Oh no, what happened? Does he remember anything?"  
"Yeah, he remembers everything. Not about killing Eyes Only though. You're safe. And guess what? He's getting married."  
Logan just about died laughing, "You're kidding, Zack's getting married?"  
"Yeah, and we're invited to the wedding." Max was smiling wider than Logan had ever seen.  
"So I guess this means you're staying in town?" Logan was hoping he was right.  
"Yeah, I can't leave Logan, everyone I love is here." She looked up in his eyes, "I love you Logan, and if you still want to, we'll beat this bitch. Together." She held out a glove hand. He took it and looked in her eyes, "I love you Max, we'll find a cure, I promise. So, when is this wedding?"  
"You know, I don't know, I guess we'll have to pay him a visit."  
"Alright, how about we go tomorrow?" Max nodded in confirmation, "So, how about lunch, I'm sure you're hungry."  
"Logan Cale, you know me too well." She got up and followed him in kitchen. Logan got out the bread, meat, lettuce and mayo and placed them on the counter. "Hey, I wanted cheese." Max pouted.  
Logan smiled and got out the cheese and placed it on the counter in front of her.  
"Knock, knock, hey Logan, you in here?"  
"Yeah Alec, we're in here."  
"We? Oh, hey Max, you came back. I told you she would man."  
"Were you two talking about me last night?" Max asked the two with a laugh.  
"Yep, I came by after you left, Max, please don't leave this man, it ain't a pretty sight."   
Logan frowned to Alec, "Don't you have to go to work, Alec?"  
"OK, fine, you have Max back and I'm not welcome? Fine!!!!!!" Alec left laughing at the two of them, he had to admit he was happy for them.  
"Alec came by last night?" "Yeah, he did. He told me you would be back."  
Max stood in front of Logan, She wished she could kiss him so bad. "I'm never leaving again."  
"So I'm stuck with you then?" Logan asked Max teasingly.  
"Yep. Hey, I need to go to work, I'll be back this evening."  
Max turned and walked out the door to go to work. Logan missed her immediately, but at least he knew she would be back. He looked over at the calendar and realized what day it was, it was their second anniversary. He would have to do something extra special tonight.....  
  
More????? I need reviews. What should he do for their anniversary? Stumble on a cure? Give her a ring, both????  
Review and the next chapter will be up in 48 hours..... 


	5. The Date

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM....REALLY.  
A/N- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!!! THAT'S WHAT KEEP ME WRITING. I THINK YOU WILL ALL LOVE HIS CHAPTER, IF IT COMES OUT THE WAY I WANT IT TO!!!!!!  
************************************************************************  
  
7:30 Logan's penthouse  
-------------------  
Logan was just putting the finishing touches on the table, it was immuculatly set with candles, wine and Poulet-chez-cale. He looked around the rest of the apartment, candles in the living room, on his desk, and in the kitchen. He went to his bedroom to change. He looked in his closet to find something to wear. He decided on a pair of black slacks and a fitted blue slong sleeved shirt, that showed off his muscular upper body. He looked over in the corner, where his wheelchair and the exoskeleton were sitting and thought about how far he and Max had actually come. Not only had they taken out Manticore, rescued numerous transgenics from White, taken out a bad excuse for a vampire and finally gotten back usage of his legs, he and Max had finally goten over the I love you hurdles in their relationship. "Now if we can just cure this damn virus." He said himself. He sighed and pulled on a pair of surgical gloves, they weren't romantic he knew, but it'd keep him from being killed when he asked her to dance.   
  
He walked back into the living room and turned on the radio. He pressed the power button and smooth jazzy sounds filled the apartment. He heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it. Max was absolutly beautiful in very fitted black bootleg pants and a dark purple top that ended before it met her pants. "Hey." "Hey Max." "Can I come in?" Logan laughed and moved aside to let her in, all the tension in the room faded. "Logan, the place looks great, I feel like I'm underdressed or something" she laughed a little.  
"Well, it's a special occassion, it's our second anniversary." He told her then picked up two long stemmed red roses and gave them to her.  
"Oh no, I forgot our aniversary, I'm sorry!" Max looked a little sad but then a huge smile spread across her face. "Thank you Logan."  
He looked into her eyes, "You're welcome Max, now, how about that dinner."  
Max smiled and followed him into the dining room. The look on her face was that of pure amazement, he had really gone out of his way for their anniversary. She noticed the dish and decided to tease him. "So you remembered to turn on the oven this time?" Shs said with a smile.  
"Oh don't remind me of that, that was Bling's fault!"  
"How do you figure?"  
"He was making me nervous."  
"Sure!"  
"He was!!!" They sounded like a couple of school children.  
"Whatdya say we eat?" Logan decided to end their playful bickering.  
"Sure."  
They sat down and started eating in a companiable silence.  
"So tell me more about Zack, who is this girl he's marrying?"  
Max shrugged, "I don't know anything but she's about my size with long blonde hair and her name is Lisa. He didn't tell me much. He was too busy telling me to come back here."  
Logan smiled, "Well she must be something, I mean, she's getting him to settle down. And now he's telling you to come back home, when he was always the one telling you that you should leave. I gotta meet this girl!"  
"Yeah I know, she must be pretty cool."  
They finished up their meal in silence, just smiling up at each other from time to time. When they were done, they brought their plates in the kitchen and set them down.   
  
Max looked down at Logan's hands and noticed for the first time that he was wearing gloves. "What are those for?" She was a little saddened by the knowledge that if they were to touch it would kill him. he noticed the look of sadness on her face and took her hands. "Hey, it's OK, I just want to be able to dance with you, shall we?"  
Max smiled up at him, wishing with all her heart she could kiss him right then and there. "Yeah."  
Then walked hand in gloved hand into the living room, by the window overlooking the city. The song playing on the radio was a nice slow one called "Amazed" it was an old song sand by both Aerosmith and Lonestar, the version playing was Aerosmith's.  
  
Logan put his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, he was wearing a turtle neck, so he was safe. They danced slowly, lovingly wrapped in each other's arms. Max wanted so badly to kiss him at this very moment, a single tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek. Logan looked down and noticed the trail it had left and brought up his gloved hand wipe it away. "Hey, we're gonna beat this, I promise, O.K.?"  
Max smiled up at him and nodded her head. "I love you Logan."  
"I Love you too, that's why I want you to have this," Logan reached into his right pants pocket and pulled out his mother's locket. "I always knew I wouid give this to my soulmate, now that I've found you, I want you to have it."  
"Oh Logan," Max gasped, she knew he loved her, she just never knew how much until that very moment.  
He walked around her and fastened it around her neck. He stepped back in front of her and smiled. "Someday, Max, we're gonna beat this and when we do, I'll never leave your side, I promise."  
Max was crying small tears, "Thank you Logan."  
"For what?"  
"For being you. for everything you've done for me, for being there for me and loving me despite what I am and everything that's happened."  
Logan pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Max, I love you, someday, when we've beat this bitch, I'm gonna marry you."  
Max loooked up at Logan, shellshocked, was he proposing, was that just a statement, was that a promise? Logan noticed the look in her eyes, "that is if you'll have me."  
Max smiled at him, "When we beat this, yes, I'll marry you."  
Logan let out a big sigh of relief. He hadn't planned on proposing to her, it just happeded. He didn't even have a ring....  
They spent the rest of the date playing chess and dancing. At the end of the night Logan walked Max to the door.  
"Do you have any idea how bad I want you to be able to stay here with me? To be able to wake up with you next to me?"  
"I'm sure as bad as i want to be able to. I'll see you in the moring, how about 9:00 and we'll go to Zack's?"  
"That's fine. Hey, I Love you"  
"I love you too, goodnight."  
  
A/N: I really didn't plan on the proposal, it just happened!!!!!!! Please tell me what you think, and what you want..... I love to get reviews, they make me write faster.  
If I get at leat 10, next chapter in 48 hours!!!!!! 


End file.
